Father and Son
"Father and Son" (Unidos es Mucho Mejor en España y Padre e Hijo en Latinoamérica) es una alegre canción cantada por Genio, Cassim y Aladdín en Aladdín y el Rey de los Ladrones. Letra Español latino= Genio: Un brillante hermoso futuro ¡Las estrellas van a anunciar! Tienes a alguien bueno y seguro ¡Amigo en quién podrás confiar! No hubo nunca Un lazo familiar Más todo eso ya pasó Siendo tal para cual Juntos hasta el final Unidos Familia ya son Barcos modelar Por el mar viajar Juntos todo hacer Pintar el palacio, la arena barrer Un primero y diez Con papi fácil es Rompe el hielo ya Puedes aprender con tu papá (Viajar a la velocidad de la luz; la teoría de la relatividad!) Un fantabuloso futuro Dando fruto el árbol familiar Triunfarás como el viejo abuelo ¡Y bebés vas a arrullar! Y te dormirás en el gran sofá Si jugaste basquetbol Y soñando con Derrotar al Shaq Unidos ¡Familia ya son! Cassim: Me gusta manejar Aladdín: Que bueno asi pasear Genio: Cómo está usted, el viaje va a empezar A un lado mami ¡Aquí va papi! Cuenta con él para quejarte La fortuna Hazla girar Amistades puedes buscarte ¡Pero como él no vas a hallar! Tu pasado deja atrás sin más Olvida la tensión Pueden ver muy bello futuro Unidos, unidos, unidos, unidos ¡Familia ya son! |-|Castellano= Genio: De un nuevo y lindo futuro ¡Tienes una suerte sin par! Ahora tienes quien te comprenda ¡Y siempre te querrá ayudar! Te creía solo Sin nadie más Pero ahora ves que no Eso va a funcionar Todo puede cambiar Unidos ¡Es mucho mejor! Juntos vais a hacer Viajes por doquier Siempre os ayudaís Coge la brocha, tú ponte a segar Hora de jugar Hijo con papá Roto el hielo está Una de gran lección (¡Y de ese modo se demostrará la teoría de de la parientividad!) De un gran excelso futuro Crecen ramas del árbol a fin Vas a ser un magnífico abuelo ¡Un canguro muy viril! Vas a echar la siesta en el gran sofá Has jugado con ardor Sueñas que al final Has estado genial Unidos Es mucho mejor! Cassim: Talvez tendrá razón Aladdín: Viajemos sin temor Genio: Buenas tardes, a una dos y tres Allá va ¡Un super papi! Tienes algo dónde apoyarte La fortuna Gira por tí Has tenido malos contintes ¡Necesitas un amigo así! Deja atrás tu vil pasado ya No más vida sin honor Vívelo el nuevo y lindo futuro Unidos, unidos, unidos, unidos ¡Es mucho mejor! |-|Inglés= Genio: It's a big, bright, beautiful future Thank your lucky stars you're alive! Ya got someone special to talk to A friend that you can trust for life! You've been on your own With no family ties But those solo days are done You'll be two of a kind Spending quality time Together As father and son! Buildin' model ships Takin' fishin' trips Workin' hand in hand Paintin' the palace, and mowin' the sand First at ten to go with your daddy-o Once you break the ice You'll capostulate paternal advice (See, you're traveling at the speed of light, that's the theory of relatives!) It's a fine, fantabulous future I see fruit on the family tree You'll be great as a grumpy ol' grandpa Bouncing babies on your knee! You can fall asleep on the comfy couch After playin' one-on-one Remain' back-to-back, Betcha wallop the Shaq Together As father and son! Cassim: May be a bumpy ride Aladdín: We'll make it side-by-side Genio: Good afternoon, I'll be your travel guide Move over, Aladdin, Make room for dad! You got a whole new shoulder to cry on Take a chance Now give it a spin You've had chums for palin' around with But you never had a friend like him! Put your checkered past behind you now No more livin' on the run Face a big, bright, beautiful future Together together together together As father and son! Curiosidades * En todos los doblajes de esta película, se incluyo una línea casi al final de la canción que parodia la canción Friend Like Me de la película original. * En la canción, Genio imita y parodia a múltiples personalidades famosas como Albert Einstein, Shaquille O'Neal o el personaje Vito Corleone de la saga El Padrino. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Aladdin Categoría:Canciones en videos de Disney Sing Along Songs Categoría:Canciones tontas Categoría:Canciones Destacadas